The present invention is directed to lifting and handling devices, and more particularly to a self-actuating mechanical grapple for lifting and handling objects.
Various types of devices for lifting and handling objects are currently available in the art as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,695; 4,279,699; 4,395,069; 4,637,645; 4,948,187; 5,120,100; 5,161,845; 5,171,053; 5,244,338; and European EP 893,389.
The conventional devices are, however, complex and require various strings, tension mechanisms, and/or electromechanical components to actuate. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a simple mechanical grapple device which does not require any active electromechanical components, is easy to operate and simple to manufacture.